Poopie Drabbies
by pUcA-PuCA demon
Summary: Winter, Summer, Spirng and Autumn i bring you drabbles that covers all seasons and moods. Enjoy!


Clothes Strike Back.

-Disclaimer- As much as I would like to own all characters of YnM and add them to my yaoi brothel. I am unable to do so, for I am still but a screeching Yaoi fan girl.

Meifu in the winter, cold, drab and dreary, just the environment that put our dear Hisoka- chan in a presentable mood. Presentable note not happy, for Hisoka was not fond of being happy.

Presentably strutting with a presentable half smile on his MORE than presentable lips, he was gorgeous…. Cough… He was PRESENTABLE enough to give a good day's nod to all those who passed him. He nodded to the growling Terazuma, why he even nodded to the waltzing pair of pants that over took him as he made his way to the office.

"Pants?"

And maybe the winter moisture had somehow seeped into his brain for Hisoka automatically followed the pair of pants in the most nonchalant manner. Leaving us all to wonder why he was not aghast at a pair of bodiless pants, and why he wasn't wishing it was a pair of pants-less bodies instead. And as we all wondered so did Hisoka,

"Where have I seen those pants before?"

And more importantly where have I seen the ass impression before, thought Hisoka.

Shake it to the right, shake it to the left, hut hut hut went the pants. It was shaking its absent derrière all the way to Tatsumi's office with Hisoka hot on its hot bonbon tracks.

"Watari's pants?" Hisoka asked Tatsumi as he saw the pants jump up, out of obvious habit, right onto Tatsumi's lap.

"And Tawi's shirt," exclaimed Tsuzuki entering the office with said white shirt in tow.

Ignoring Tsuzuki Hisoka faced Tatsumi. "Never knew Tawi had a nice ass."

"He does."

"Too bad his lab coat hides it. You should make him stop wearing it."

"But Hisoka don't you like my bon-bon's," asked Tsuzuki in a whiny voice only a moron albeit a very lovable moron is capable of.

With a glare as cold as the now falling snow, Hisoka simply stated a fact, "I don't like sweets."

"Seems to me," Tatsumi calmly stated. "That we happen to be having a rather odd collection of Tawi-chan's", a punctuation of a cough, "Watari's winter clothing."

"Not body parts?" Hisoka's eyebrows shot up in what could be read as a poorly hidden sign of lust, oh my, or rather interest, or in Hisoka's own self preserving view, it was simply anatomic curiosity. But in any case, it was enough to send Tsuzuki into a fit of jealousy, turning the brown haired Shinigami, into a brown haired love-crazed puppy. Said puppy thereafter attaching itself to Hisoka's upper thigh and mewling.

"Watari's pair of gloves, his socks, boots, lab coat and winter coat stormed into my office not too long before the start of this days shit."

"Where are they?"

Tatsumi simply glanced into the corner of his office and there Hisoka saw rags, NEW rags, the topmost queerly resembling a lab coat.

"They tried to jump me." Tatsumi explained.

"Poor Tawi, but at least he still has his boxers."

In waltz a pai of Tatsumi-chibi covered boxers.

"Oh my," gasped Hisoka. Though whether the gasp came from the sight of waltzing boxers or on noting the boxer we dare not delve into.

"Poor Tawi," Tsuzuki repeated from his clingy and lowly and yet beloved perch, "now he doesn't have anything on."

"He really shouldn't have tried that Living Drought theory."

"He must be freezing. The lab's not hooked to our heater."

"He must be huddled up under thin sheets on that couch of his."

A crick begins to form in Tatsumi's neck.

"Shivering."

It begins to throb.

"Gasping from the cold."

1

"Too embarrassed to come out into the main -heated- building, he just cuddles deeper into the couch, moaning from the cold."

2

When in truth all he needs is a little human warmth to survive, he rubs his palms together and pats himself down.

3 beep beep beep

"Well we cant lose our scientist to frost bite now can we. I'll bring him extra gloves and socks, that'll take care of his appendages at least."

"No clothes?"

"None I can spare him."

"But what about the other appendage," asked Tsuzuki too late for Tatsumi, who was striding with a person quickly out of the office no longer heard hiom.

"What about it," asked Hisoka.

"Well IT get's cold too, won't it need a sock as well?"

"Tsuzuki, I think Tatsumi is planning on being the sock."


End file.
